


【damijay】Bittersweet （NC17，PWP，442，3p注意）

by noel2236



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 顶风作案一口肉……和 @DSASWORLD 说起3P之后的突然放飞产物……纯为了啪啪啪但也有一点背景设定，基本上就是大米的克隆体十八岁时过来找大米麻烦结果却沉迷吸桶的故事（二哈.jpg正牌大米是达米安，克隆体Damian桶是杰森（废话）（所以你知道442不是足球阵型了对吧？）





	【damijay】Bittersweet （NC17，PWP，442，3p注意）

杰森这间安全屋闹中取静，在一个繁华街区的高楼里，算是比较高档的公寓，户型达米安勉强入眼，难得的是实心墙和效果良好的隔音，杰森很喜欢它，把自己觉得珍贵的那点小财产差不多全放在这了。但现在，达米安很怀疑年长几岁的青年是不是还这么想。他刚打开门就听到了卧室传来的隐约喘息和呻吟，刚满十八岁的年轻人顿时脸黑得就像窗外阴云密布的哥谭黑夜。

“停，停下！”半开的卧室门里杰森正被和达米安一模一样的年轻人翻了个身，跪伏在床上被从后方进入，杰森的脸红得不正常，一边咳嗽一边大口喘息，却还是无法忍耐地用颤抖的右臂撑住身体，左手向后摸索着按在了另一个达米安的胯骨上方，徒劳地阻挡着节奏强烈的挺动。Damian顺势抓住了他的手腕，把他半拽了起来，这让杰森更加被动了，在Damian另一只手握着他的腰一阵恶意的快速抽插时眼眶红得更厉害，达米安看他眼睛都不敢眨的样子就知道他眼泪已经快忍不住了。

Damian看到了正在接近的他，翘起嘴角露出邪气的笑容。这一幕看起来火辣又诡异，就像在看自己和杰森的大尺度床戏，但Damian眼睛里只有纯然的肉欲，杰森对他来说，不过是在和达米安竞争的惨烈恶斗中所获得的奖品之一。达米安最终会除掉他，但眼下倒不妨给自己和杰森都留下一点有趣的回忆。

他脱掉衣服，一条腿跪上床，捧起了杰森的脸。义兄平日里端正坚毅的面容现在被汗水和眼泪弄得一塌糊涂，不过暂时没看见可疑的半透明液体，浅绿色的眼睛平时冷冷的总带着点拒人千里的嫌弃意味，现在却一看到他就露出本人都没有察觉的依赖和渴求，在他低头吻过来时轻声呜咽着闭上了眼睛，积攒已久的眼泪马上热热地滑到了他的指尖，以杰森的惯常表现来说，这算得上非常令达米安受用的撒娇了。Damian放慢了节奏，饶有兴致地看着另一个自己和叫杰森的青年男人上演奇特的温情戏码，眼睛里半是好奇半是想要对美好事物进行破坏的残忍，他被灌输过很多知识，但在培养皿里催大的孩子对人际交往所带来的体验基本上没有抵抗力，遇到杰森这种感情纯粹又炽烈的家伙，沦陷几乎可以说是必然的，至于对杰森做的事，一开始只能说是有样学样。杰森在被达米安亲吻时放松了一些，胸膛却一紧一紧地好像要抽泣，他不知道年长几岁的青年没有问出口也绝不会问出口的话是什么，但总觉得对方似乎感到了背叛，愤怒和委屈，又在达米安的亲吻和爱抚中得到了微妙的抚慰。这种感知让他体内某处朦胧地发热和疼痛，让他一瞬间很想——

然后达米安停下了亲吻，在看到杰森脖子上的指痕时一瞬间露出了然的神色。深陷欲望的Damian没有提防“自己”接下来的攻击，用得到了良好基因结合，帅气惊人的脸硬生生地吃了达米安一拳头。他向后仰去，分身也突然地从杰森体内滑了出去。杰森低哑地叫了一声，浑身一抖栽进了达米安怀里。

“不许对他做这种事。”达米安低沉地威胁。不管是窒息游戏还是捆绑还是任何诸如此类的危险情趣，都是发生在相互信任的床伴之间的。一想到之前杰森被另一个自己掐住脖子时有多恐惧达米安就心头火起，他把与自己身形相当的名义上的二哥占有性地抱在怀里，手臂搂着那非常不错的结实窄腰，看到那上面也有被用力掐出来的红印，觉得非常有必要重新布置杰森的安全屋，毕竟他找得到，“他”就也能。

“我只是想让他快点硬起来，”Damian揉了揉青肿起来的脸，不以为意地说，绿色眼睛里满是无辜，“据说这是个非常直接的办法。”

那窒息的程度比他以为的还要深。他低下头看着杰森只勃起一半的茎体，不屑地啧了一声，知道杰森没有在和对方的交合中得到过多不必要的快感让他多少有一点满意，他伸手握住了它，杰森搭在他肩上的手马上握紧了，发出了一声急促的喘息。他熟练地撸动着，感到它在手里变得硬挺而火烫，也越来越有份量。Damian的眼睛里闪着欲望与好奇的光芒，仔细地看着他的动作，想必也看到了杰森逐渐开始弓起的背，愈发紧绷而线条利落的腰臀，还有马上要射出来时忍不住痉挛的大腿。杰森的手指把他的肩膀抠得发疼，就在青年仰起头准备发出无声的高潮叫喊时，达米安的手离开了。

“达米安！”杰森急切又挫败地大叫起来，实实在在地啜泣了一声。达米安没给他自己撸的机会，反而把他的身体扭过去按在床上，从背后扣住了杰森的双手手腕。杰森的挣扎和哭叫在感到他的分身猛地进入又快又疼地带出另一种连绵的快感时顿时僵住，回过头不知是愤怒还是期盼地望向他，神色在一脚踹开他和恳求他快点继续之间错乱地交叉。达米安没有给他太多思考的时间，抓住他的手肘把他的身体拽起来，展示般地摆动起了腰。

Damian觉得自己快忘记眨眼了，之前满脸恼怒不停反抗的青年现在神情完全不一样了，紧皱的眉没有了之前的戾气，翡翠色的眼睛也失去了焦点，在泪水的浸润中脆弱又诱人。被迫挺起的胸膛肌肉饱满而结实，下面陡然收窄的腰简直好看得不合理，而完全硬挺的分身随着达米安挺动的节奏不断地拍打着平坦的小腹，苍白的皮肤在沁出的薄汗中微微发亮，和达米安深色的皮肤相互映衬，让他想到自己之前和青年就是这幅画面，也让他更加想要狠狠地继续之前的蹂躏。Damian在不知不觉中靠近了，带着一脸未察觉的痴迷，伸出手用指尖摁上了被冷落的小肉粒。杰森倒吸了一口气，被达米安架着的身体却无从逃避，只能无措地看着对方一只手揉捏着一侧敏感凸起的同时，脸凑过来用温热柔软的舌尖舔舐起了另一侧，接着，更需要照顾的茎体也被不知轻重地爱抚起来。

这太超过了，有一阵子杰森只是拼命地在被禁锢的限度内扭动着身体，徒劳地甩着头想把各处一起涌上的可怕快感阻隔开来，却又忍不住挺腰在Damian的手中戳刺。他从没有过这样的感觉，从没有觉得自己会连呼吸都仿佛灼热的蒸汽却又干燥得燎人，从头到脚的每一寸皮肤都像被野火覆盖，不能思考，感受不到任何别的东西，只剩下陌生又混乱的极度快感，意识在断裂的边缘不断紧绷。

“不要了，达米安，不要了……停下，真的……”暗哑的温顺声音让达米安也颤栗了一下，马上腾出一只手扳过了杰森的脸，看到向来强硬的义兄被泪水模糊的眼睛里神智全无，被比平时更红的湿润嘴唇里吐出高热的呼吸和本能的求饶。满足和占有欲同时升腾，达米安看着在杰森前方忙碌得忘我的另一个自己，更加毫不怜悯地加快了速度，在杰森一阵接一阵的抽搐中知道那一定是流出了不少前列腺液。Damian学得很快，他越来越熟练地套弄着杰森的分身，知道如何用拇指去戏弄敏感的前端，让杰森发出声调拔高的喘息，又爱抚下方柔软的囊袋和会阴，让杰森止不住地浑身发抖。在杰森的身体奇妙地同时带上了放松却又紧绷的感觉，达米安知道他又快不行了，这次如果不让杰森好好射出来也许会崩溃得发狂。他和“他”默契地一起持续着丝毫没有间断的刺激，让杰森溺水般地使劲仰起头，绷直了暗哑得快要发不出声音的喉咙，浑身抽搐着把早该释放的欲望猛烈地全数射在了Damian的手里，又滴落在他自己的大腿上。

杰森失神地望向上方，紧绷到极点的身体无意识地颤抖了好一阵，终于支撑不住地崩塌了，要不是被他们前后搂着大概已经要完全瘫软在床上。之前卡得不能动的紧窒感终于解除，达米安温柔而缓慢地进出着，换来杰森时不时的痉挛和小声的呜咽。他眼神复杂地看着杰森毫无自觉地把脸贴在另一个自己的肩窝休息，看到Damian像爱抚猫咪般顺手地抚摩着杰森的肩背。他和Damian对视了一眼，相同基因的两个人达成默契不需要太多的话语，另一个他会意地露出坏笑，捧起杰森的脸轻轻地拍了拍。

“还没结束啊，”Damian说，“达米安才刚开始。”

杰森只是迷茫地望着他。Damian低头在他唇角上亲了一下，然后望向了达米安。“这次换我用他的嘴吗？”


End file.
